harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wendy gives birth!
In this episode, Wendy gives birth to her daughter. Scene One Background: Massachusetts General Hospital. Wendy Harper is in the Maternity ward. Since her husband, Michael, is gone, her stepson, Dylan, is with her. He and his aunt, Vivienne, are encouraging her. VIVIENNE: You're doing wonderfully, Wendy. WENDY (in pain): I am not sure I can. DYLAN: You can do it, Mom. Dad is with you in spirit right now. WENDY: It hurts. DYLAN: Aunt Viv and I are with you right now. We're not going away. WENDY: I so appreciate it. VIVIENNE: One more push. DR. LANE (Wendy's OB/GYN): You're almost there, Wendy. Just one more big push! WENDY: All right. This one is for you, Michael. (Wendy gives a gigantic push, and a baby starts to wail.) VIVIENNE: She's here. DYLAN: She's lovely, Mom. DR. LANE: Everyone will want to hear the news. Dyl, you stay with your mom. DYLAN: Right. (Wendy takes her son's hand) WENDY: Thank you for being with me. DYLAN: I wouldn't be anywhere else, Mom. WENDY: I miss your father. DYLAN: So do I, Mom. So do I. (Dylan kisses his mom's hand.) CUT TO: The maternity waiting room. Vivienne comes out. SHEILA: What's going on, Aunt Viv? Where's Dylan? ANYSSA: Everything all right? VIVIENNE: Everything is better than all right, guys. Sheila, Dylan's fine. He's with his mother. Wendy gave birth. It's a girl. (Everyone is in celebratory mode) ANYSSA: That is wonderful. MARILYN: How's the baby? (Enter: Dylan.) DYLAN: Mom told me she wanted to bond with the baby. But Mom and my new sister are doing just fine. ERIC: Has Mom decided on a name? DYLAN: Not yet, Eric. I am betting that she will, though. ERIC: Thanks for being there for Mom, Dyl. I don't know if I could have been. DYLAN: Eric, I know you well enough, and Mom knows you were there with her. Don't you ever worry about that. (Eric hugs Dylan) ERIC: Thanks, bro. DYLAN: You're welcome, buddy. Scene Two Background: Wendy's room. Dylan, Sheila, Adam, Allen, Barry, Eric and Rose are in there with Wendy and the new baby. SHEILA: She is adorable. DYLAN: Isn't she? ROSEMARY: All dressed in pink. BARRY: Really fashionable, isn't she? ROSE: Yes, she is. ERIC: You did wonderfully, Mom. WENDY: Thank you, son. SHEILA: Any idea on a name? WENDY: Not sure. I've thought about Margaux. ADAM: After your sister? WENDY: Yes, Julia's mother. But I am not sure. SHEILA: How about Shelby? WENDY: A lovely name, darling, but I am not sure. DYLAN: Me neither, hon. It would be hard for us. SHEILA: Oops, sorry, Dyl. I forgot. ROSE: How about Diana? WENDY: I thought about it, but I don't know. (A thought occurs to Dylan) DYLAN: Mom, how about this? (He whispers a name in his mother's ear. She is delighted.) WENDY: I love the idea, honey. SHEILA: What? ROSE: What's going on? WENDY: I have decided to name her Alexandra Natalya. ADAM: Wait.....I think I got it. Alexandra, the female equivalent of Alex, and Natalya, after Natalya Ashton? DYLAN: Both people made quite an impact on our family. So, I had thought it over, and talked with Mom, and we thought it would be a fitting tribute to both of those people. SHEILA: That was inspired, Dyl. DYLAN: Thanks, Sheila. (The family looks at the newest member of the Harper family. In Alexandra's eyes, is the promise of new hope for the Harpers. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes